O Homem Que Me Chamava De Anjo UA
by Jullie McCarty Cullen
Summary: Existem milhares de mortes e nem todas são iguais. Um dia, uma delas quebra as regras. O que acontece quando, ao invés de levar uma alma... a morte decide protegê-la?
1. Prólogo

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_ _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

_Prólogo_

Já recebi uma variedade quase doentia de nomes. Muitos deles engraçados, outros nem tanto.

Alguns que eu preferi esquecer.

Outros que fiz questão de anotar.

Não que houvesse algum exatamente correto, mas a maioria deles era curiosa.

No entanto, um em especial me chamou a atenção.

Veio em uma noite cinza, fria e chuvosa. O tipo de noite em que eu costumo gostar de sair. A noite em que eu estava pronta para levá-lo comigo.

O humano estava lutando inutilmente contra um urso. Não havia como vencer, eu já me aproximava, pronta para tê-lo em meus braços.

Seria um desperdício, ele era bonito. Do tipo que tem potencial.

Apesar dos músculos - nos quais eu não pude deixar de reparar - ele seria irremediavelmente meu.

Não meu no sentido em que os humanos usam a palavra, mas no meu próprio. Ele seria meu e não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer a respeito.

Então eu me aproximei e ele me viu.

Não sei como fez aquilo, mas decididamente me viu.

Me olhou e seus lábios tingidos de sangue se contorceram em um sorriso vazio e estranhamente inocente, formando covinhas nas bochechas arranhadas.

Era realmente um desperdício.

Mas ele seria meu, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar aquilo.

Ou eu achava que não.

Os humanos têm o péssimo hábito de serem imprevisíveis às vezes.

Com uma voz fraca e perturbadoramente serena, ele me chamou de _anjo_.

Fui obrigada a parar, aquele nome era novo para mim.

Interessante, mas equivocado.

Anjos são criados para salvar vidas.

Eu, para tirá-las.

**N/A: **OH *-*

Sim, me matem. Talvez eu mereça depois dessa – Só não mandem a Rosalie me buscar, ok?

Bom, antes de dizer qualquer coisa eu precisa saber a opinião de vocês...

Ficou bom, ruim...? Péssimo? Querem me jogar no esgoto?

Estão curiosos?

Viajei demais??

Querem a continuação??

Por favor, se manifestem... hehe

Beijos gelados,

_**JMcCartyC **_

**N/B:** oin, que é isso?

Uma invasora estranha...

De repente, eu estava lá, na hora certa e conversando com a pessoa certa. E aqui estou eu. Num sonho! É!\o/

Gente, que fic é essa? Adorei a idéia. Como sempre a **Julliezinha **(ah, já estou íntima e me metendo) com as idéias _Mara_ dela... (eu já sei que vc odeia esse termo, eu li isso em algum lugar, mas segundo palavras suas... "eu não achei um termo melhor", sim, foi isso.)

Ta, parei de perturbar... leiam a fic! Pq a Jullie sempre escreve ão..vale ou não vale?

Sem mais. Beijos da Aguy!

**AGATHA- ENJOY®**- _Atacando de Beta fajuta, pq eu não "betei" nada aqui!_


	2. Capítulo Um

Capítulo Um, Sobre Apresentações

Eu poderia começar me apresentando, e talvez essa fosse a coisa certa a se fazer.

Mas não.

Não porque eu não queira, mas porque prefiro que os humanos tirem suas próprias conclusões ao meu respeito.

Embora elas sejam, em quase cem por cento das vezes, _erradas_.

Então eu poderia apresentar o lugar de onde eu venho.

Poderia dizer que é o inferno. Seria uma boa definição e ninguém ia discutir.

Mas não.

E não, porque – acreditem – o inferno não existe. Na minha opinião, o inferno foi uma invenção bem bolada – ou nem tanto – dos humanos e cada um tem o seu particular.

Um lugar, uma situação, um emprego dos infernos – com o perdão do trocadilho.

Ou uma pessoa. – ou quase isso, no meu caso.

Mas não importa.

Eu venho de um lugar parecido com o céu. E não sou um anjo, antes que essa possibilidade possa cruzar a mente de alguém.

Porque sim – pasmem – eles existem.

Em um maior número do que eu mesma gostaria, e sem aquelas asas desajeitadas que as pessoas pintam por aí. Aquilo seria, no mínimo, imensamente desconfortável.

Mas ainda assim, existem.

E eu não sou uma deles.

-Tirou o dia de folga, Rosalie?

Apresento-lhes o meu inferno particular.

Um inferno que tinha o péssimo hábito de atender pelo nome de _Jasper_.

Infelizmente – para ele – eu não estava de bom humor. Tomar conta de um acidente aéreo inteiro, _sozinha_, não era uma coisa que me deixava exatamente animada.

-Vai tomar no cu, Jasper.

Sim, eu tinha bons modos.

Mas não com Jasper, ele era uma exceção.

E das grandes.

Ele me lançou um olhar desdenhoso e se sentou ao meu lado.

Eu estava observando os humanos.

Admito, são criaturas estranhas.

Na maior parte do tempo, previsíveis e sem graça. Mas alguns realmente conseguiam se superar.

E quando isso acontecia, eu podia acabar sendo recrutada.

Aprendam:

_Humanos imprevisíveis, mais brinquedos impróprios – e ponha aí carros potentes, bazucas, canudinhos de plástico – mais oportunidade, é igual a idiotice fatal._

Simples assim.

-O que você tem para hoje? – Jasper perguntou sem demonstrar algum interesse efetivo na pergunta. Ele nunca tinha, na verdade.

-Fui escalada para o acidente de moto às nove e meia. O infeliz encheu a cara o dia todo.

Ele soltou uma risadinha abafada e balançou a cabeça.

-Pelo menos ele não vai sentir nada. Pra qual ala você vai levar? Suicidas?

Eu ri.

Bem que ele merecia. Humano idiota...

-Não. Estou me sentindo piedosa hoje.

Jasper fez aquela cara com olhar de lado que eu odiava.

-Rosalie Hale piedosa? – ele riu. – Essa é nova pra mim.

Eu queria socá-lo.

Mas não. Eu era civilizada.

Embora, claro, ele não merecesse a minha civilidade.

-Por que você não cala a boca e cuida da sua vida? Aposto que deve estar cheio de maníacos pulando de pontes por aí.

-Na verdade, não. – ele me rebateu. – Além do mais, o James perdeu uma aposta para mim. Ele vai ficar com as minhas almas hoje.

Claro, eu me esqueci.

Talvez os humanos não estejam familiarizados com o fato, mas existe mais de um de nós.

Levar almas não é exatamente uma tarefa fácil e nós não temos cinqüenta braços. Muito menos a habilidade de estar em duzentos lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Então, nesse caso, um pequeno exército costuma ajudar.

A questão é que não tinha mais nada para fazer ali e Jasper já estava me irritando. Normalmente ele alcançava o meu limite bem rápido.

Era a minha deixa.

Hora de partir.

-Posso saber aonde você vai? – Jasper perguntou quando eu me levantei sem lançar nenhuma palavra de baixo calão a ele. Esse não era um evento exatamente recorrente.

-Não.

E então eu desci para a Terra.

*************

**N/A: **Capítulo Um, e\o/

Bom, esse vai ser o esquema geral da Fic, com capítulos curtinhos... hehe

E aí, o que acharam?? Votem e comentem, por favor! *-*

Geeente, brigada pelos comentários no prólogo!

Conto com vocês nos próximos capítulos! ^^ Cinco comentários, ok?? Essa é a meta! hehe

Beijos gelados,

_**JMcCartyC**_

**N/B**: Desisto!

Inútil, prazer esse é o meu nome! Jullie, faz menos bem feito ta? Naum, né? Difícil, ok.

Gente. Adorei isso. A forma como a bichinha escreveu esse lance de "ser a morte", ficou excelente. Realmente inovador. A gente conversou sobre isso um dia antes de ela me dar isso pra betar e eu não tinha entendido direito com isso ia ser possível, mas realmente ela fez. Sim, ela fez. O shipper: É lixo. Eu concordo com a própria autora, apesar de ter uma E/R, mas, eu sabia que ela ia dar conta de fazer isso legal! XD.

Entaum, vamos comentar ai. Pq eu sei que o povo já confia na Jullie escrevendo qualquer coisa e esse cap ta super bem escrito. Agora façam a sua parte e comentem!

**AGATHA - ENJOY® **- _beta tentando entender o que é betar!_


	3. Capítulo Dois

Capítulo Dois, Sobre os Humanos

São chatos e esquisitos.

E eu poderia parar por aqui.

Mas não.

Às vezes eles eram realmente um bom passatempo. Principalmente quando eu me enchia com o pessoal lá de cima.

Na maioria das vezes, eu descia para a Terra com uma freqüência um pouco maior que a aceitável. Mas funcionava, aquilo costumava me distrair um pouco.

Quando eu precisava de uma dose extra de elogios para aumentar meu ego, eu preferia me transfigurar em humana. Embora não fosse exatamente confortável, compensava bem na parte do ego.

Mas não naquele dia.

Por algum motivo eu quis descer imperceptível. Andar nas ruas sem ser notada.

Uma sombra.

Um fantasma.

Olhei para o relógio da praça, ainda era cedo. Eu tinha pelo menos duas horas até o humano infeliz resolver pegar a moto e sair para uma viagem sem volta.

Para ele, claro.

Eu ainda teria que levar sua alma desprezível lá para cima.

Conformada com o meu destino desanimador, eu decidi vagar pelas ruas sem nenhum objetivo específico.

Péssima idéia, como eu ia descobrir mais tarde.

As ruas estavam apinhadas de gente. Era sexta-feira, horário de pico. Os humanos mais felizes faziam o que eles chamavam de "Happy Hour".

O que, na maioria das vezes, consistia em beber até atingir um estado deturpado de euforia e depois falar mal da vida alheia.

Desprezível.

Mas ainda assim, era melhor do que ouvir provocações do Jasper.

Na verdade, qualquer coisa era.

Entrei em um barzinho lotado. Normalmente aconteciam coisas interessantes ali e quase todos os rostos me eram familiares.

Havia o dono do bar que era corpulento e tinha um bigode grisalho do qual nenhuma pessoa sensata ousaria chegar perto. Ele era irritantemente agradável com os clientes, embora a história fosse um pouco diferente quando ele estava em casa.

A alma dele seria minha, eu tinha feito questão de reivindicá-la pessoalmente. E se não fosse pela menininha de quatro anos que o chamava de pai, eu já teria a arrancado dele com as próprias mãos.

Havia a garçonete.

Embora ela tentasse e se esforçasse em parecer feliz, ela não era. Por anos ela havia nutrido uma paixão secreta pelo seu primo mais velho, mas nunca conseguiu explicitar o sentimento.

Humanos e seus medos idiotas, seus pudores irracionais. Até o dia em que eu chego e então eles lamentam tudo o que deixaram de fazer.

Recado, queridos: _Aí já é tarde._

Tinha também o grupinho de universitários que ocupava a maior mesa do fundo. Eu conhecia todos eles, alguns já tinham me escapado por pouco.

O mais moreno tinha sérios problemas de auto afirmação. Ele era inseguro e sofria em silêncio. Por fora, pose de mau. Ele sabia ser rude como ninguém e isso mantinha as pessoas certas afastadas. Ou era o que ele pensava.

O branquinho de cabelos cor de bronze era curioso. Em primeiro lugar ele era lindo – e sou obrigada a admitir, porque era um fato. Até o nome dele eu sabia. Edward. Mas ele era esquisito. Era quieto demais, reservado demais. Um _nerd_ como os humanos costumam rotular.

Aliás, humanos adoram rótulos.

Estereótipos

Qualquer coisa que possam usar para separar as coisas ou eles mesmos e depois brigar para descobrir quem é o melhor.

Desprezível, e por um motivo simples:

_Eles são todos feitos das mesmas coisas, são criados do mesmo jeito, e desaparecem desse mundo da mesma forma._

Ah, claro. São teimosos.

Vão continuar fazendo isso até os rótulos chegarem a um número tão grande que não vão mais conseguir juntar dois deles com uma palavra só.

Uma declaração: _Meus pêsames._

Tinha também a menininha de cabelinhos pretos e espetados. E eu a chamo assim, não porque ela efetivamente fosse uma menininha, mas porque se parecia com uma. No tamanho, no rostinho delicado.

Irritantemente infantil, descontraidamente sorridente. Sorridente _demais_. Até onde eu sabia, ela era a única ali que era feliz de verdade, embora eu não soubesse exatamente o porquê.

Mas não creio que isso importasse.

Olhei para o relógio sujo dentro do bar, era nove e quinze. O tempo e suas propriedades interessantes, sempre correndo contra nós.

Eu devia ir para a via expressa, o infeliz da moto já devia estar para chegar.

Quando lancei um último olhar à mesa dos universitários, o humano chamado Edward puxava o celular do bolso. Por algum motivo, eu parei.

Ele acenou umas duas vezes com a cabeça, abriu um sorriso de lado e se levantou com uma frase curta.

-Meu primo chegou.

Aquele foi o primeiro dia que eu vi o homem que me chamava de anjo.

*******

**N/A:**Oi, povo! XD

Eis o segundo capítulo do meu surto mais recente... hehe

Gente, vocês não tem noção de como é divertido encarnar a Rosalie insuportável... hahahaha

E aí, o que vocês estão achando??

Acredita que eu já tenho até o cap 7 escrito?? o.o Pelas minhas contas - não confiem exatamente nelas – vai ter uns 20... sempre curtinhos assim =D

Por favor, **comentem** e indiquem ao coleguinha perdido.

Ah, sim. A Fic foi inspirada enquanto eu li A Menina que Roubava Livros ;)

Beijos gelados,

_**JMcCartyC**_

**N/B:** tá, eu já entendi, que isso é só pra eu ser a primeira a ler.

OK, eu não estou ligando(?). XP

Agora. Sim, isso **é** uma fic da Jullie, e sim, ela está se superando (como?). Não que eu não goste das outras (as que leio pelo menos). Mas isso tá **tão** legal, tão Rosalie e ao mesmo tempo _suportável_. Eu estou me sentindo uma morte quando leio isso aqui, entrando legal no personagem.

Alguém mais se sente assim? Eu tenho certeza que sim.

_(muito intrometida pra alguém que não faz nada!)_

**AGATHA-ENJOY® **


	4. Capítulo Três

Capítulo Três, Sobre o primo do Humano

Um. Eu nunca o tinha visto antes.

Dois. Ele ia me causar problemas.

Três. Ele era tão tipicamente humano quanto qualquer outra pessoa naquele bar e, ainda assim

Quatro. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Uma consideração:

Fuja do número quatro.

E era o que eu devia ter feito.

Ele era só mais um humano, afinal. Esquisito, idiota e tão estupidamente frágil como todos os outros.

E ia me causar problemas.

O primeiro deles foi com o infeliz da moto.

Ao invés de me ocupar com o bebum que ia se estrebuchar no poste, o que eu fiz?

É – acertou.

Por algum motivo, aquele humano estava me dando nos nervos.

Quando entrou a primeira vez, ele parecia um homem inocente. Mas uma coisa que se deve aprender desde cedo é:

Não confie em pessoas que pareçam inocentes.

Talvez fossem os cachinhos escuros que me irritassem.

Ou não.

Talvez os olhos puxados em um tom de azul brilhante demais é que o fizessem.

Os músculos que lhe cobriam os braços e o tórax debaixo da regata preta, quem sabe.

Ou talvez fosse o sorriso perfeito acabando em covinhas nas bochechas rosadas que estivesse me tirando do sério.

Na verdade, podia ser a junção de tudo aquilo em um humano normal e idiota.

É, fico com a última opção.

O humano irritante – talvez eu me refira a ele dessa forma a partir de agora – entrou no bar acompanhado do primo ruivo e foi levado até a mesa do fundo sob os olhares de quase toda a gama feminina do recinto.

Desprezível.

A baixinha do cabelo espetado pareceu surpresa quando o viu. Ela era a única garota da mesa, então talvez por isso sua reação tenha sido a mais evidente.

No entanto, os rapazes presentes o olharam como quem vê uma ameaça em potencial.

E eles tinham razão.

-Gente, esse é o meu primo Emmett. – o humano ruivo apresentou o humano irritante. Então era aquele o nome dele. _Emmett._ Nomezinho sem graça, com letras duplas demais. Talvez ele estivesse destinado a me irritar, afinal.

E a me causar problemas.

O humano irritante acenou timidamente com a mão, parecendo meio corado enquanto fazia aquilo. Mas ele não parecia ser do tipo exatamente tímido. Ou não _deveria_ ser.

Era praticamente um insulto, com aquele potencial todo.

O garoto da pele morena acenou com a tradicional cara de mau enquanto a menina do cabelo espetado sorriu debilmente para ele, um pouco desconcertada. Ela era fácil de ler, era espontânea. Bem melhor que o humano moreno emburrado.

O tal Emmett sorriu de volta e o primo ruivo apontou uma cadeira para que ele se sentasse. E foi o que ele fez.

A parte feminina do bar pareceu realmente desapontada e logo todas elas já estavam entretidas com as canecas nas mãos, lançando comentários sobre o recém-chegado.

Carne fresca para os animais que estão sempre à espreita.

Embora, naquele caso, eu tivesse de concordar:

_Era carne fresca de alta qualidade._

-Emmett, estes são Alice e Jacob. – o ruivo apontou para os outros sentados à mesa. – O Emmett pediu transferência pra faculdade daqui.

Eu podia sentir os ânimos se alterarem no ambiente. Uma coisa curiosa nos humanos é que eles fazem tudo criar olhos e ouvidos. _Tudo._

A declaração do ruivo bonitão foi um choque.

Então aquilo significava que o humano irritante das letras duplas ia ficar por ali. Mesmo. Irremediavelmente.

Ou não.

Se ele decidisse me irritar mais um pouco, a história poderia ser outra e eu não teria problemas com aquilo.

Ou eu achava que não.

Como eu disse, ele ia me causar problemas.

Olhei para o relógio, quase dez da noite.

O primeiro deles estava para começar.

***********

**N/A:**Terceiro capítulo, e\o/

Eu adoro esse capítulo, oin *-*

"_Na verdade, podia ser a junção de tudo aquilo em um humano normal e idiota."_

A-DO-RO. E _QUE_ humano normal e idiota, jesouis.

Bom, acho que já deu pra perceber que os capítulos são sempre _sobre_ alguma coisa né?? Hehe

Os próximos são sobre regras e sobre consequências, que vão ser postados juntos porque o 4 tem uma linha só... =P

E aí, o que acharam??

Por favor, comentem, votem e digam o que estão achando... É a primeira vez que eu faço uma fic com a Rosalie em primeira pessoa, e é a primeira vez que eu faço fic de capítulo microcurto! Hehe

Uma consideração pra minha beta: Agatha, tira o olho que o demolidorzinho (ão?) é MEU! Hahaha

Beijos gelados, crianças

JMcCartyC

**N/B:**Ei, Emmett, você quer me irritar um pouquinho? Pode vir, te espero!

Ai, que coisa... Irritação é? Sei. Que boba.

Uma consideração: _o Emmett é sempre causador de problemas, bons problemas...(hummm)_

Oi, Jullie, sabe eu to esperando os caps... é, eu sei que tem mais guardado na manga... sei sim... OK! Ta Parei! :P

**AGATHA-ENJOY®-(ela manda beijos gelados. Eu, **_**lambidas quentes**_**. XD)**


	5. Capítulos Quatro e Cinco

Capítulo Quatro, Sobre Regras

Nem todas foram feitas para serem quebradas.

Capítulo Cinco, Sobre Conseqüências

São o resultado de qualquer ação – ou falta dela.

Acontecem para mim, acontecem para você, e aconteceriam para o humano irritante um dia – embora eu não goste de ser incluída na afirmação anterior.

E por um motivo simples.

As minhas tinham um leve toque infernal, se é que você me entende.

Assim que decidi voltar para aquele lugar parecido com o céu, eu já sabia o que – ou quem – me aguardava.

O que, claro, não diminuiu a vontade de vomitar que eu tive quando o vi.

-Sabe o que você fez, Hale? – a voz absurdamente irritante de Jasper furou meus ouvidos com uma precisão infernal. – Ou melhor, o que _deixou_ de fazer?

-Eu tenho perfeita consciência das minhas ações, Jasper. Agora cale a boca antes que eu decida me tornar inconsciente e virar um soco na sua cara.

Com Jasper era assim.

Gentileza se trata com gentileza.

A questão é que o infeliz tinha razão.

Em um trabalho como o meu, falhas não são exatamente permitidas. Então, eu deixei que ele falasse – o que não significava que eu fosse ouvir e muito menos absorver todo o sermão que vinha por ali.

-Sabe quem teve que buscar o bêbado da moto? – ele continuou, no tom provocante, quase cuspindo as palavras na minha cara.

É claro que a resposta era óbvia, mas eu deixei que ele continuasse se sentindo poderoso. Ele gostava disso, mesmo. Se sentir poderoso.

_Sentir._

Porque ele não era.

-_Eu_, Hale.

-E você fez isso?

-Claro. Era o que tinha de ser feito.

-Ótimo. Problema resolvido.

Senti a mão dele segurar meu pulso quando eu me virei.

Segurar forte demais, apertar.

Ele estava querendo esmagar meus ossos, ao que parecia.

-Você acha que vai ficar por isso mesmo? – ele perguntou entre os dentes quando eu me virei, impaciente.

-Por quê? O que você vai fazer? Se espernear? Me bater?

-Contar ao Aro, talvez.

As palavras dele foram como ácido derramado numa placa de ferro.

Corroendo meu cérebro e todas minhas terminações nervosas.

Lenta e impiedosamente.

Aro.

-Você não teria coragem.

Ele soltou meu pulso com um movimento exagerado e sorriu de lado – do jeito que eu odiava, como vocês devem se lembrar.

-Experimente fazer isso outra vez e eu não vou ser tão bonzinho.

E eu faria.

E ele não seria.

Àqueles que não estão familiarizados, Aro para nós é o equivalente a um chefe para os humanos.

Um bem mau-humorado.

Daqueles que não se deve desobedecer.

E que quer sempre mais, mais e mais.

Uma consideração sobre ele:

_Fique longe._

Fiquei esperando o inútil do Jasper ir embora.

Apesar de presunçoso, ele não era idiota. Ele não se atreveria a incomodar Aro com uma coisinha daquelas. Não com uma ficha como a dele.

Sobre a ficha de Jasper Whitlock:

_Era bem extensa._

_Não era o que poderia se chamar de perfeita – aliás, bem longe disso._

_Guardava a chave da minha pior conseqüência._

E por enquanto, é o bastante.

Quando ele se juntou a James e ficou a uma distância bem considerável de mim, eu voltei ao meu lugar habitual.

O lugar de onde eu ficava observando os humanos.

Chatos e previsíveis.

Ou não.

Naquele dia eu tinha ganhado uma nova diversão.

Uma diversão estúpida e frágil.

Com potencial, é verdade.

Mas ainda assim, irritante e humana.

Que tinha o nome com letras duplas demais e que ia me causar problemas.

E é só.


End file.
